Cold
by caphatfield
Summary: Started as a single one-shot but i've decided to make it into a series and be warned all of these will be sad to some extent so if you're expecting happy endings then don't read this.
1. Ruby

**A/N: Warning this is really short so ya...**

"I'm cold Blake." Ruby said. Usually this line was said around the time they went to bed so Ruby had an excuse to cuddle.

"B-Blake I-I'm cold." Repeated the young girl.

"I know Ruby I know." Blake said softly.

"B-Blake." Ruby said and Blake shushed her softly tears streaming down her face. Blake applied more pressure on the gaping wound in Ruby's side trying to slow down the bleeding.

"The others will be here soon with help Ruby, just hold on."

"B-B-Blake I'm c-cold." Ruby said yet again as she began gasping for air.

"J-Just hold on Ruby." Blake said again, silent tears streaming down her face. Blake leaning over to listen to the other girls heart beat. A sound that usually lulled her to sleep.

Bump-Bump. It beat though it was soft.

"C'mon Ruby they will get here soon." Blake said though she was mostly saying that for her own benefit.

"B-Blake." Ruby said. Blake was still listening to the younger girls heartbeat slowly grow weaker. It beat once, twice, thrice... then silence.

 **A/N: hello everyone this is just a one-shot idea I had so I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Yang

**A/N: Wow another chapter surprising i know. Though this was originally just supposed to be a one-shot i've decided to turn it into a series of sad one-shots so be prepared to watch the characters you love die.**

"No, no, no, It's all my fault." Blake said to herself as she kneeled over Yang's body. Adam had just cut off her arm and fled while she had run to help her partner.

"Don't wor- worry kitten i'll be fine." Yang said then proceeded to cough up blood. Tears ran down Blake's face splashing onto Yang.

"I-I'm so sorry." the ravenette sobbed. Yang wiped away a few tears with her good hand.

"I Don't blame you." She reassured and went to sit up only to grimace in pain and lie back down.

"It's all my fault." Blake repeated. "It should have been me."

"No, I'm glad it wasn't and I'd do it again if it meant you'd live." Yang's voice was starting to sound a bit weak and her breath coming out in short rasps. This only furthered Blake's worry as she tried to stop the bleeding from Yang's stump.

"I will get you out of here Yang." Blake promised not believing her own words.

"Y-You gotta promise to take care o-of R-Ruby for me." Yang said stopping Blake from trying to stop the blood that was pouring out of what was left of her arm.

"I promise." Blake said through her tears as she watched the light behind Yang's eyes slowly start to fade away.

"And I n-need to t-tell y-y-you something, I wi-will always l-l-l-love y-y-y-y." Yang didn't finish as her body went still. Blake couldn't hold herself back anymore as she wept. Half laying on Yang's now dead body. Sometime later, Blake didn't know how long, she placed a kiss on Yang's forehead.

"I love you to."

 **A/N: boom another chapter done and i don't know when it will be but it will be weiss so yea then i will move on to others. Anywho see ya in the next chapter.**


	3. Weiss

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: So this chapter is short and not the best but it's all I could come up with so sorry but don't worry Blake's chapter should follow shortly after this.**

Weiss Lied on the ground in front of Blake her neck bleeding profusely. Blake applied pressure trying to get it to stop.

"It's gonna be fine Weiss it's just a scratch." Blake said and they both knew she was lying. Weiss tried to speak but only ended up gargling some blood.

"Please Weiss, I know we had our differences but you can't die." Blake pleaded to the sky but clouds didn't answer her. Blake looked back down at Weiss and into her cool blue eyes. Once they seemed Ice cold and shut off but now they just looked scared and helpless. Weiss smiled and it would have been nice if not for the blood that stained her cheeks.

Blake held her close as she watched the smile slowly fade and the bright blue eyes lose their shine. With a few more heaves of her chest Weiss Schnee died in Blake's arms.


	4. Blake

**Chapter 4**

Deep breath.

In.

Out.

Life is such a fickle thing, this Blake learned the hard way. She looked down at gambol shroud in her lap in pistol form. A tear splashed off of the cool metal. Blake had watched her team die and it was the worst thing in her already shitty life that she had experienced.

"I'm sorry." Blake said as she looked at the three graves in front of her. The first of the love of her life Ruby Rose. Blake reached out and caressed the gravestone.

The second of the best partner and the sister she wish she had, Yang Xiao Long. Blake smiled as she remembered all the _tearable_ puns while annoying at the time she would do anything to hear another one from the Blonde.

The third of her one time enemy, Weiss Schnee. She'd give an arm just to have one more argument with the heiress.

"I'm so sorry I can't take it." Blake reached for the clip off to side that held a single bullet. She loaded it into the chamber and put the barrel to the side of her head. Her only regret was not saying goodbye to her parents. It didn't matter anymore, nothing did. One last smile and she pulled the trigger.

BANG!

A moment of pain than nothing…


End file.
